


Работа для психолога

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: в больницу поступает сложный пациент





	Работа для психолога

**Author's Note:**

> написано на коленке;   
> к челленджу Артллоуин, тема - клоуны

— Мерфи, ты со мной. — Нил быстренько «застолбил» ординатора, принял у ошалелых фельдшеров пациента и покатил того внутрь помещения, выслушивая сведения о больном. Возможно, Лим потом ему выскажет несколько слов, но он переживет. В прошлый раз она первая успела отхватить мальчика-гения к себе в команду.  
Усталый фельдшер закончил свой краткий рассказ, впихнул Мелендесу бумаги и убежал помогать остальным. Его место быстро занял Шон и пара мед сестер. Не смотря на размышления о докторе Лиме, Нил внимательно слушал то, что случилось с человеком на койке: пожар и взрыв в развлекательном центре обеспечил несколько больниц пациентами со схожими ранениями. И доктор знал, что ему делать. Но всегда должно быть свое "но"... Мед сестра — человек чего только не повидавший в больнице — при виде пациента не сдержала искренний испуг. Мелендес сразу понял в чем дело. Подсознательно он даже ожидал этого. На кушетке лежал большой мужчина в разноцветном одеянии, в некогда ярком пушистом парике и клоунской маске. Только теперь костюм артиста местами обгорел и оплавился, синтетический парик смешался с собственными волосами, превратившись в массу жженого пластика. Маска намертво растеклась по коже устрашающими цветными пятнами, изрядно смешиваясь с кровью и париком.  
— Мерфи, надеюсь, у тебя нет клоунофобии? — уточнил Нил, отправляя сестру к другому врачу и пациенту. Ответа он ждать не стал. Если бы что-то было не так, уже было бы ясно.  
  
Шон сидел в палате мистера Редноуса и изучал показатели его состояния. Операция прошла практически без осложнений. К сожалению, удалось спасти только один глаз больного, да и о симпатичности теперь не могло идти и речи. Впрочем, тот еще ни о чем не догадывался, находясь в спасительном бессознании. А люди, как знал Мерфи, очень близко к сердцу принимают «непохожесть».  
Молодой врач задумчиво глядел в окно палаты, вспоминая Лию и их совместную прогулку. Сейчас ему хотелось послушать ту странную песню. И чтобы пахло соснами. Углубившись в эти мысли, Шон не услышал как мистер Редноус очнулся. Обернулся он уже на звук шарканья, даже не поняв что это. Над ним вдруг возвышался пациент с замотанными бинтами руками и лицом. Видимо, мистер Редноус пытался ощупать себя, отчего повязки несколько слезли с лица, обнажая свежие ожоги и въевшуюся в кожу краску. Мужчина выл то ли от боли, то ли от понимания всего случившегося с ним ужаса. Из единственного глаза вытекала слеза, преисполненная горечи и боли. Он протягивал к врачу руки, пытаясь как-то говорить. Однако, со стороны Шона вся эта картина казалась совсем другой. Он успел кое-как закрыться руками, роняя бумаги и планшет. Через одно мгновение в его плечо и запястье вцепились крепкие, пусть и израненные пальцы. В другой миг врач оказался прижат к стене. Над ним навис бывший клоун, воющий как некое сверхъестественное существо, вцепившееся в него словно в спасательный круг. Оказавшись в этих "объятьях", Мерфи запаниковал. Понимание, что у пациента просто психологический шок и ему нужна помощь, утонуло во внезапно нахлынувшей волне ужаса и страха этого нависшего монстра, зажавшего Шона в тиски.  
  
Нил и Джаред проводили обход, когда услышали какие-то странные звуки из одной из палат. Войдя к мистеру Редноусу, Нил почувствовал как внутри все похолодело. В первую очередь, он решил, что в больнице появился псих-убийца. Бросившись на помощь Мерфи, он и Джаред едва смогли расцепить руки пациента. Мелендес заставил Калу отступиться и сделать бывшему артисту укол успокоительного, пока сам переводил на себя хватку и вес больного. С трудом, но это у него вышло. В голове мелькнула догадка о том, что тут могло произойти, но Нил предпочел подумать об этом в более спокойной обстановке.  
— Мерфи? — окликнул Нил ординатора в надежде удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Ответа не последовало.   
Не без помощи Джареда пациента все же удалось уложить обратно в кровать, хотя укол никак не давал результата. Нил лишь раз смог оглянуться, чтобы увидеть, как Шон все еще стоит, вжавшись в стену. Вид подавленный и растерянный. Нехорошо. Хотя Мерфи особо не поймешь. И как он только выдержал весь этот вес? Мистер Редноус был раза в два его больше. Мужчина выл и как мог плакал, не выпуская от себя врачей, намертво цепляясь за руки и одежду.   
— Джаред, давай за психологом.  
Ординатор кивнул, кое-как отцепился от больного, бросил взгляд на Шона и помчался за помощью. Нил сдерживал пациента, уже более трезво оценивая ситуацию. Да уж... У штатных психологов нынче дел невпроворот. Краем глаза он заметил, как Шон, прикрываясь рукой, как он всегда делал в стрессовых ситуациях, выходит прочь из палаты.   
«Надо будет сказать Глассману», - мелькнула в голове мысль.  
Нил посмотрел на Редноуса. Конечно, это похлеще любого фильма ужасов будет. Не мудрено, если после такого и он сам не начнет побаиваться клоунов.


End file.
